kamenriderfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гейц Мёкоин
|type = Анти-герой |affiliation = TBA |homeworld = TBA |firstepisode = Королевство 2068 |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2= |casts = Гаку Ошида }} https://twitter.com/ryo_kr91020/status/1026715191927431168 - воин из 2068 года, превращающийся в https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geiz_Spelling.jpg, второго райдера сезона Камен Райдер Зи-О. Характер В настоящее время не так много известно о Гейце, за исключением того, что он является одним из членов восстания против Ома Зи-О, который проиграл бой. Он невероятно скрытен, как показано, когда он был в состоянии легко подкрасться к Сого, используя Демона Времени, не будучи замеченным до последней минуты Цукуёми. Он также невероятно полон решимости убить Сого, так как его он считает подлинной личностью Ома Зи-О в будущем. Хотя он несколько озадачен добрыми действиями Сого по отношению к нему и Цукуеми, Гейц осторожно заявляет, что его вендетта не угасает. Он упрям и часто хочет решить проблемы самостоятельно, но немного смягчился к идее Зи-О, помогая ему остановить различных Иных Райдеров, несмотря на их напряженные отношения. Силы и способности * Мастерство Скрытности: Гейц способен подкрасться к своей цели или прибыть туда, где его цель войдет. * Знание немецкого языка: Гейц имеет знание немецкого языка, как видно, когда он прочитал записку Эму об ошибке Иного Экс-Эйда, чтобы войти в игру. * Интеллект гениального уровня: По крайней мере, его использование Брони Билда и её финальной атаки, Вольтехнического Всплеска Времени, указывают на то, что Гейц в совершенстве владеет уравнениями и научными формулами. Формы Как и Зи-О, Гейц превращается, вставив Райдчасы Гейца в Драйвер Времени-Пространства и проворачивая его на 360 градусов. Его формы Райдеров, часы которых он вставляет в левый слот Драйвера, называются .https://www.facebook.com/TheGeekCauldron/posts/940588419462442 превращается при помощи Райдчасов Гейца. Гана на визоре читается как , а логотип на лбу читается как на кане. Оружие Гейца в этой форме - Топор Времени. - Броня= - форма Гейца, основанная на Камен Райдере Госте, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Госта в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает своим видом Душу Такеру. Гана на визоре читается как и наплечники этой формы напоминают Оконы. В этой форме Гейц обладает способностями Камен Райдера Госта, такими как невидимость, неосязаемость и левитация. Через наплечники-Оконы он может вызвать Души Героев в качестве подкрепления. В этой форме Гейц сильней и быстрей, чем в базовой форме. - Драйв= 'Броня Драйва''' - форма Гейца, основанная на Камен Райдере Драйве, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Драйва в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает своим видом Тип Скорость. Гана на визоре читается как ? а наплечники этой формы напоминают Шины Драйва. В этой форме Гейц обладает способностями Драйва, такими как увеличенная сила и скорость. Ну руках у него находятся установки, напоминающие Машины-Переключатели.https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/geiz/legendarmer_drive/stand.html#modal05 Броня Драйва сильнее базовой форма Гейца, но по проворности уступает броне Госта. - Визард= 'Броня Визарда''' - форма Гейца, основанная на Камен Райдере Визарде, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Визарда в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает своим видом Огненный Стиль Визарда. Гана на визоре читается как а наплечники своим видом в этой форме напоминают Огненное Кольцо Визарда. В этой форме Гейц получает силу Камен Райдера Визарда, включая саму магию. - Файз= 'Броня Файза''' - форма Гейца, основанная на Камен Райдере Файзе, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Файза в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает своим видом Основную Форму Файза. Гана на визоре читается как . В этой форме, Гейц может использовать Файзофон X в качестве оружия. - Генм= 'Броня Генма''' - форма Гейца, основанная на Камен Райдере Генме, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Генма в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает своим видом Камен Райдера Генма Экшн-Геймера 2 уровня. Кана на визоре читается как а его наплечники своим видом напоминают Гашат Прото Могучий Воин Икс. По сравнению с его базовой формой, Броня Генма позволяет прыгать выше и незначительно выше, чем Броня Визарда но все равно слабее, чем любая другая Броня Райдеров. }} }} - Прочая= Эту Броню обычно использует Камен Райдер Зи-О. - форма Гейца, основанная на Камен Райдере Билде, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Билда в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает своим видом форму КроликТанк Билда и получает оружие, похожее на Бур-Крушитель. Гана на визоре читается как , а наплечники похожи на пустые флаконы. - Экс-Эйд= 'Броня Экс-Эйда''' is Geiz' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid-based form accessed with the Ex-Aid Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Экшн-Геймер Уровень 2 and wielding fist weapons based on the Гашакон-Молот. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Гашаты Райдеров. }} }} Оборудование Устройства *Драйвер Времени-Пространства - Пояс для превращения *Райдчасы - Устройства для превращения Оружие *Топор Времени - Личное оружие, способное переключаться между режимами топора и лука. Транспорт *Райдстрайкер - мотоцикл *Демон Времени - транспорт для путешествий во времени За кадром Сыгран Гейца Мёкоина играет . Этимология "Гейц" - с немецкого "скупердяйство" или "скупость". Заметки *Тогда как у Зио-О на визоре все пишется , на визоре Гейца - . **На подошвах ботинок Гейца хираганой написано . *Дизайн костюма Гейца основан на часах . Примечания Категория:Персонажи (Зи-О)